Ravens and Demons
by Lecter the werewolf
Summary: Haunted by dreams of her father, Raven sets out to catch a break. But she discovers that her demon family tree's roots run deep. New character introduced, created by me.
1. Prologue

Ravens and Demons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans but I do own the characters I created, Skelter and Lecter**

Prologue

"_You cannot escape me, my blood flows through your veins. I am always with you, now and forever."_

"_I defeated you, you're no longer welcomed here on Earth. You can never rule here." _

_"I can't but you can. Have you ever thought about what it would be like to have this power? You can have everything you ever wanted. All you have to do is let it out, release the evil in you. _

_"Give in to the power; with each passing day it eats away at what hope you have left. Until there is no more fighting, only acceptance."_

_"Just leave me alone!! Get out of my head, get out of my head!!!"_

Raven woke up in her bed with sweat coming down her face.

_"Azar, when will they stop?"_

Raven had been sleeping well these past few days.

She had been suffering recurring nightmares of her demon father, Trigon.

Although she had banished him from Earth, Raven could not shake these dreams and felt something was not right.

If Trigon said that she could rule the world, would she really do it?

Raven had to get away from her home. She thought about leaving the tower for a few days.

Rarely going out, she thought that the quietness of nature would benefit her.

With Azarath gone, the woods were her only option.


	2. Chapter 1: The Trip

Chapter One: The Trip

Before she headed out, Raven told her friends what she was doing.

She advised them not to worry and that she wouldn't be gone long.

Raven did not take much on her trip, just her communicator and a book.

She headed out to the woods that were east of the city. She stopped outside of a small cave and began mediating.

She tried clearing her mind of any of her father's words and tried to regain control of his evil influence.

"_Is it true what he said? Could I destroy and rule this world along with the whole dimension? Is the hope in me all gone?"_

Night began to roll around and Raven felt that she was much better but still questioned his words.

She was just about to head back home when she heard a voice calling her.

_"Raven…Raven… follow the sound of my voice," _the call was very faint and weak.

Raven turned to see that the voice was coming from the cave and a little light appeared inside it.

_"Come to the light, it is what will lead you to the answers you seek."_


	3. Chapter 2: The Encounter

Chapter Two: The Encounter 

Raven followed the voice into the cave.

_"That's a good Raven, just keeping following my voice." _

As she got farther in, she saw a small fire was burning on the ground.

_"Look up",_ the voice called out.

She looked up and saw a strange creature sleeping upside down.

It had its clawed feet attached to the cave's ceiling; the body was a crimson red color, it had long black hair and two large horns, the body was completely wrapped by giant bat wings.

The creature opened its four red eyes, similar to Trigon, and looked at Raven.

"Raven, this is a surprise," it spoke. A smile came across its face.


	4. Chapter 3: Family Ties

Chapter Three: Family Ties

The strange creature descended from the ceiling and faced Raven.

"You have grown since I last saw you."

It took a hand and touched the side of Raven's face. She felt a burning pain from its touch and a dark aura surrounding the creature.

"How do you know me," asked Raven, "and who are you?"

The creature folded its wings behind its back revealing a long tail.

"You probably never heard of me, not that you would. My name is not to be spoken in Azarath, I was always called 'The Fallen One' or 'Trigon's scourge'. But since we are here, my name is Skelter," it proclaimed as it paced back and forth around Raven,

"I was once the powerful general of Trigon's army. I showed him that both of us could conquer this dimension and rule it together. But Trigon knew I planned to overthrow him and banished me. I was forced to live with the monks in secrecy, to hide my demonic heritage. It was here that I learned that you, Raven, Trigon's _second_ born child was destined to destroy Earth," yelled and pointed a clawed finger at her.

That last statement caught Raven by surprise and she could believe her ears, "Second born?"

"Yes Raven, I am your brother. Half-brother actually," he corrected but continued to stare her down with a dark, hated look, "I was born a pure demon and not a hybrid like you. I think that is why Father made you; humans are naturally weak and submissive. You were easy for Trigon to mold despite your mother.

"I had to watch you waste away Father's influence; watch those monks and your mortal mother corrupt your mind. I followed you to Earth and saw you make friends with other mortals who further concealed the darkness. But you won't have to worry anymore about yourself or Trigon because I will do what Father couldn't finish."

Raven tried to speak to her newly discovered sibling but Skelter prevented her.

"I will not be denied my destiny! Not again! Now that Father is gone, I can conquer this world and dimension. But first I must remove the one thing that can stop me: you, sister!"

Skelter conjured fire in his hands and hurled them at Raven.


	5. Chapter 4: Blood Feud

Chapter Four: Blood Feud

Raven could block the blast but couldn't keep them from sending out of Skelter's cave.

As she tried to get up, her half-brother was slowly making his entrance.

"You know that old saying 'Raise no more devils than you can lay down'. I guess Trigon figured I was one too many. So he turned to a weaker offspring."

Skelter kicked the side of Raven's face, which sent her rolling across the ground.

"Unfortunately for you baby sister," Skelter said as he grabbed her hair, "This is not going to be a heart-warming family reunion. Once you are gone, the remaining powers of Trigon will go to the surviving kin. I will gain all of his abilities and bring about the apocalypse."

Skelter gave Raven a hard punch in the stomach and pushed down.

"What's the matter Raven? Are you scared to fight your sibling? Or are you just weak, like your mother?"

Raven couldn't take anymore of the abuse, she let lose two beams of psychic energy that knocked Skelter against the cave's outer wall.

"So you do have some fight in you," taunted Skelter, "But let's see what you're really made of."


	6. Chapter 5: Her Brother's Keeper

Chapter Five: Her Brother's Keeper

Raven and Skelter fought around the woods and matched each other's powers.

Not only did Raven have to fight Skelter; she also had to keep him from burning the forest with his fire conjuring.

"What's more important sister," Skelter yelled out, "Protecting these mortals or yourself?"

Raven blocked another fireball that was sent towards her.

"Don't worry dear," Skelter continued, "I promise to give my attention to you."

He opened his wings and flew at Raven with lightning speed. He tackled her and the two fell down the hill. Skelter tore away at Raven's cloak from her leotard, leaving nothing but shreds.

He folded the flaps of his wings and used the pointed tips to try to stab Raven. She dodged the shots and pushed him off with more psychic energy. Raven prepared for another attack but she felt sharp pain in her left shoulder.

Skelter had driven one of his wings into her body, causing a deep gash.

She fell to her knees, putting pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding.

Skelter took the blood-soaked tip and tasted the blood, "I can taste Trigon and your mother," he said with a maniacal grin, "Let's go for a ride sis."

Skelter wrapped his tail around Raven's neck and opened up his wings. Using his demon strength, Skelter dragged his half-sister to the top of a large cliff over looking the city.

Upon reaching the cliff, Skelter threw Raven down hard.

He landed shortly after and observed his sister slowly crawling in pain. He shot his wing tip into the back of Raven's right shoulder, making another painful wound.

Skelter laughed at her agony as he lifted the tip and Raven into the air. He carried over to the edge and looked down to see how high the fall would be.

"Well sister, it was nice seeing you again," he said, "But it's time for my destiny to be finally fulfill. Say hello to Father for me!"

Fighting through pain, Raven tried removing the tip out of her back.

Skelter saw that her hands were glowing white and she broke it off.

He backed off in pain from the severed wing but noticed Raven whole body was glowing white.

He didn't sense Trigon's powers in her but something else.

Skelter tried striking Raven with his other wing but she formed an energy blade and sliced it off. She blasted him with more white energy, immobilizing his limbs and pushed close to the edge.

He watched Raven slowly approach him with white energy glowing around her and blood still coming out of the two wounds.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Trigon," she yelled, "This is my home and my family, your not welcomed here. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Raven fired a large burst of white energy at her demonic half-brother, sending him off the cliff. Skelter screamed in anger as he descended into darkness.

Once he was gone, the white aura left Raven and so did her strength. Raven was becoming weaker due to the amount of blood loss.

_"I got get back home. I lost so much blood. I need a transfusion."_


	7. Chapter 7: Race Against Time

Chapter Six: Race Against Time

Raven flew back to the tower but was slowly loosing more blood and strength. She felt herself drifting out of consciousness and tried to stay awake.

She was halfway to the tower when she looked to see a shape standing at the shoreline.

It was Lecter who was watching her coming back. This was the last thing Raven would see as she slipped into unconsciousness and crashed into the water.

Lecter saw Raven fall into the bay, he called the others for help and swam out to his love.

Lecter pulled her face out the water and held her around the waist as he turned back to the shore. The rest of the team came out when Lecter pulled Raven onto the beach.

"Head to the blood bank in medical room," he said as he threw Raven on his shoulder, "and get her one of her bags. She needs a transfusion and quick."

They all ran to the medical room to start the treatment.

Four bags of Raven's blood were injected into her body and they placed a breathing mask to bring her to consciousness.

Her pulse returned and she woke in a shock.

"NO!! GET AWAY FROM SKELTER!!! I KILLED YOU! YOU'RE DEAD!! YOU'RE DEAD!! HOW COULD YOU SURVIVE THAT FALL IN THE WOODS?!? HOW?!?"

Her friends tried to calm her as she screamed hysterically and tried to get out of the bed. Raven was about to break out the equipment when she fell into her healing trance.

As she was in the trance the team tended to the wounds in both of her shoulders.

Once they were finished, they all left her to heal.

"How did she even survive from all that blood loss," asked Lecter.

"A normal person would have died," explained Cyborg.

"So what kept her alive?"

"Her demon half gave her the adrenaline to stay alive. Apparently, there was some good that came out of Trigon."

"What was Raven talking about someone she met in the woods," wondered Beastboy.

"If somebody attacked her, they must be found. Beastboy, you and Starfire head out to the woods and see if you can find anything," ordered Robin.

They headed out and Lecter went back to watch over Raven.


	8. Epilogue Pure Evil Never Dies

Epilogue (Pure Evil Never Dies)

Raven woke and found herself in the medical room. She still felt pain in her shoulders and noticed Lecter was sitting next to the bed.

"How are you feeling," he asked.

"I never felt so much pain in my life," Raven responded.

"You gave us quite a scare, not only with your injuries but with your outburst as well. Beastboy and Starfire headed out to the woods to try to find your attacker."

Raven memories of her demonic brother came flooding back to her, as she demanded to know what happened to him.

"Did they find anything? Is he still there?"

"Take it easy, Rae. They did find a body but they did find what looks like a hook."

_"A hook? Oh no, they found Skelter's severed wingtip," _Raven said in her mind.

"The hook had some blood on it which we believe is yours. We're now running some DNA tests on the hook."

"Don't do anymore tests," Raven screamed, "Stop the testing."

"Okay, I'll let the others knows. You just get some sleep now."

Lecter headed out to the top floor of the tower where the others were waiting in the main room.

"How is she," asked Robin.

"She wants us to discontinue the tests on that hook."

"You should've been here sooner," said Cyborg, "The results just came in."

"Has anybody looked at them?"

"No. We were waiting for you."

"Then burn them. If Raven wants to tell us on her own, then let her. I don't want her to think we have invaded her privacy again."

Night fell as Raven lay in the bed, insomnia had robbed her of sleep. _"I have to tell them. If Skelter is alive he will come looking for me. They must know, I am no longer holding anything back."_

On the outskirts of the city Skelter stumbled into an alley. Both his wingtips were severed but a third of his left wing was gone.

"I can still fly," he told himself, "It take much more to defeat me sister. When we meet again, I will be the victor. Besides, I know what you hold in your heart…and what you hate to loose."

The End


End file.
